


What lies beneath

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney just wants to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What lies beneath

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. A prompt!ficlet for cjoelle who asked for ' _toys in the bath (could go from PG : rubber ducky, to NC17 : ohhh, that rubber ducky!)_ '.  
> 2\. Warning: ~~may~~ does contain totally made up technobabble. *g*
> 
> The following story is a work of fiction and is meant solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rodney eased himself down into the blissful heat of the water and let out a long sigh, smiling as John wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him against his chest.

He’d been working non-stop for almost thirty-six hours, fire-fighting a host of system failures from loss of water in most of the east tower to the DHD going down mid-dial out. As one problem was solved, another popped up, and he’d eventually tracked the cause to a corrupted algorithm in the secondary processing unit of Atlantis’s mainframe. From there, it had simply been a matter of overwriting the error and rebooting and testing the system. So, another crisis averted and now he could finally relax.

He rested his hands on the solid muscle of John’s thighs as they bracketed his body and lay back. “Oh, you have no idea how good this feels.”

John chuckled, a puff of warm breath across Rodney’s ear, and pressed a kiss to Rodney’s temple. “Dunno. Feels pretty good from where I’m sitting, too.” He stroked his hands across Rodney’s chest, tweaking at a nipple in passing.

Rodney moaned as his cock twitched feebly and struggled to half-mast. It was official. John Sheppard could actually raise the dead.

“S’okay, buddy. Hold that thought,” John murmured, dropping a hand to pat Rodney’s cock fondly. “Sleep first.” Rodney could feel John’s smile against his cheek.

Rodney huffed in disappointment, though John was right – he really did need to sleep. He nodded, the warm water lapping at his chest as he sank lower, and. “Ow!” He groped around and grabbed at something hard and uncompromising making uncomfortable acquaintance with his ass. He held it up out of the water. “What the hell is this?” It was a small plastic helicopter. _Why_ was there a small plastic helicopter in their bath? He turned and stared at John. “Something you want to tell me, Colonel?”

John looked a little dumbfounded for a second and then he was laughing, not quite the donkey bray but almost. “Um, oops?”

“Oops? Is that all you have to say? I was just almost grievously injured – in an extremely sensitive place, I might add – and how, exactly, would you suggest I go about explaining that to Carson? Heh? ‘Oh, sorry, but my forty-two year-old, Lieutenant Colonel of a boyfriend was playing with toys in the bath, and I accidentally got a Huey stuck up my ass!’?”

John’s shoulders began to heave, and then he was honking out guffaws and making the water slosh all over the edge of the tub.

“Oh, great and now we have a slipping hazard to add to the fun,” Rodney complained, but he couldn’t hold back and started to laugh, too, slapping weakly at John to try and get him to shut up. Which, of course, only made things worse.

Finally, after a couple of minutes, they were both lying back wheezing with only the odd stray giggle rippling the water.

“It’s not mine, Rodney,” John pouted. Rodney knew he was pouting even without seeing him. “When the water went out in the east tower, Teyla asked if she could borrow our tub for Torren’s evening bath. I guess he left one of his toys behind.”

Rodney patted John’s arm as it rested across his waist. “Okay, I believe you – though thousands wouldn’t.”

“Hey, look on the bright side,” John added, and Rodney could hear the smirk. “At least it wasn’t one of the bantos rods that Teyla’s got him practising with. Good luck with trying to explain that one to Carson…”

  
The end


End file.
